


Captain

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, yuhuuu our rainbow captain is back
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT. "Jadi aku mohon ... jangan diam saja. Marahi aku, aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa atas kelakuanku selama ini." Walaupun begitu, Nijimura masih bergeming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir ditiupkan.

Hasil antara pertandingan Jabberwock dan Vorpal Swords, seri—100-100.

Meski hasilnya _seri_ , namun tentu yang merasa menang adalah tim yang berada di bawah bimbingan Aida Kagetora. Mereka membuat Jabberwock yang _katanya_ setara dengan NBA merasa 'panik' menghadapi kemampuan Kiseki no Sedai dari awal sampai akhir pertandingan, membuat Jabberwock terlihat kesal saat papan skor menampilkan angka yang sama, membuat Jabberwock yang nyatanya berusia di atas mereka semua seolah-olah menelan pahitnya 'kekalahan'.

Sebagai kapten, Akashi Seijuurou tentu sangat senang—pun bangga. Tim yang baru seminggu dibentuk ini berhasil 'mengalahkan' tim _streetball_ yang terkenal di L.A sana. Tapi tentunya dia berterima kasih pada semua teman-temannya, apalagi pada pasangan cahaya-bayangan Seirin alias Kagami-Kuroko _who finished them all with their own play._

Namun di samping itu, dia merasa bersalah pada satu orang. Meski orang tersebut tak menampilkan raut wajah apa-apa, tapi sedikit banyak dia mengerti apa yang orang itu rasakan.

Jadi ketika yang lain sibuk mengobrol dan menelepon-entah-siapa, Akashi menghampiri Midorima dan Takao yang agak menjauh dari yang lainnya.

"Takao," panggilnya pelan dengan senyuman tipis yang tersungging, "aku ... minta maaf."

Midorima dan Takao yang tampak sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak baik' segera menoleh. Yang berkacamata tidak terkejut, tapi yang setia duduk dari awal pertandingan di _bench_ tersenyum samar-samar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi. Aku tahu itu demi tim," jawabnya ringan, meski pemuda merah itu tahu ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Alisnya menyatu, tak nyaman dengan suasana janggal yang tiba-tiba memenuhi atmosfer mereka bertiga. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, "aku benar-benar minta maaf. Itu teknik spesialmu bersama Midorima dan aku yang menggantikan posisimu. Tolong ... jangan marah padanya."

Kini giliran Takao Kazunari yang menatapnya heran.

"Maaf?"

"Meski ini kesepakatan kami berdua, tolong kalau mau marah jangan marah pada Midorima, padaku saja."

"E-eh tunggu, aku tidak marah—sudah kubilang," Takao berdiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, Midorima yang berdiri di hadapannya mundur satu langkah, "aku serius, aku tidak marah. Tolong jangan pikirkan itu lagi."

Anak dari Masaomi dan Shiori itu menghela napas berat. Mungkin yang dikatakan Takao benar (walau dia yakin tidak seratus persen Takao _tidak_ marah atau kesal), tapi ya sudahlah. Daripada ini berlanjut tanpa henti, lebih baik dia menerima perkataan teman dekat Midorima itu saja.

"Aa, baiklah," kepalanya membungkuk sopan. Tubuhnya berbalik dan dia baru saja memakai jaket _jersey_ -nya saat dirinya dikejutkan oleh pekikan dari rekannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

Dahinya mengerut, tak mengerti apa yang menjadi pusat atensi teman-teman pelanginya; oh ayolah, dia ditutupi oleh para pemain bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya.

Namun ketika dia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, semua orang yang menutupi pandangannya menyingkir, seolah memberi jalan pada orang di sana untuk bertemu dengannya.

Tubuhnya seketika membeku, matanya membulat.

Nijimura Shuuzou—dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu pendek, _snapback_ yang dipakai terbalik, dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru dongker—berdiri di sana, melambaikan tangannya.

" _Long time no see_ , Akashi!"

Bisa dia rasakan, kedua ujung bibirnya naik beberapa mili.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Captain © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Akashi kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Dia ditinggal dengan Nijimura (juga dengan Midorima dan Takao yang entah membicarakan apa) oleh teman-temannya dan pelatih yang pamit pergi ke restoran lebih dulu; karena bisa disebut 'kemenangan', ayah dari Riko berniat mentraktir semuanya termasuk yang hanya duduk di _bench_ selama pertandingan.

Pemuda di hadapan dirinya tetap sama seperti dulu, lebih tinggi darinya dan meski hanya berlalu dua tahun, dia bisa melihat garis wajah Nijimura yang menegas, memberi kesan jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan saat dulu.

"Nijimura- _san_ , apa kabar?" Akashi masih tersenyum, juga masih tidak percaya kalau orang yang katanya tinggal di L.A kini ada di hadapannya.

"Aku baik, keluargaku juga baik," Nijimura membenarkan letak topi, membuat lidah topinya terarah ke depan.

"Syukurlah. Berarti pengobatannya berhasil?"

"Kau masih ingat?" dia meloloskan satu kekehan renyah, "ayahku sehat. Musim semi tahun depan kami akan pindah lagi ke Jepang kalau ayahku sudah pulih—meski masih harus kontrol ke rumah sakit yang di sini. Dan aku akan tinggal di sana selama beberapa bulan sendirian."

Pemuda merah itu menatap tak mengerti pada Nijimura, heran pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Di sana, kan mulai semester baru September. Sekarang saja aku masih kelas dua, nanti bulan depan aku baru naik kelas tiga. Kau lupa kalau di Jepang lulus sekolah itu akhir musim dingin dan aku harus menunggu beberapa bulan untuk masuk SMA?" kata si pemilik rambut hitam.

Akashi mengangguk paham. "Ah iya benar juga. Jadi ... ada kemungkinan kita satu angkatan saat kuliah?"

"Ya, benar. Dan kupikir aku akan menjadi pekerja paruh waktu sembari belajar untuk ujian masuk. Kau berencana kuliah di mana?"

Yang ditanya tertawa kecil. "Aku masih kelas sebelas, Nijimura- _san_. Tapi kupikir aku akan mengambil Universitas Tokyo. Nijimura- _san_ sendiri?"

"Ah, aku juga ingin ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong ... anak IPS? Yah, aku masih ingat soal kau ini yang anak konglomerat sih."

"Iya," dia tersenyum, "selain itu aku sibuk jadi kapten tim dan ketua OSIS. Kalau aku masuk IPA, aku takut kalau tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Masih ada les ini-itu, belum lagi aku mulai mengerjakan tugas kantor dan menghadiri _event-event_ —intinya, sibuk."

"Aa, Akashi Seijuurou- _sama indeed_. Kau tidak kelelahan? Mustahil kalau tidak."

"Tentu saja aku lelah, tapi aku tetap menjaga pola makanku dan selalu olahraga," senyumnya perlahan luntur, tatapannya diarahkan ke bawah, "Nijimura- _san_ ... tidak hanya ini, kan yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang nan berat dari pemuda yang lebih tua di hadapannya.

"Ya."

**X.x.X**

Lapangan yang dipakai pertandingan hari itu kini sudah sepi, hanya berisi empat orang saja yang di antaranya Akashi dan Nijimura. Dua pemuda berbeda usia itu berdiri berhadapan di pinggir lapangan, tempat yang menjadi _bench_ tim Vorpal Swords.

"Aku banyak mendengar rumor tentang kalian—Kiseki no Sedai, apalagi tentangmu. Sebagian kudengar dari Tatsuya, sebagian lagi karena aku penasaran, sejak dua hari yang lalu aku sibuk mencari koran dan majalah olahraga dari dua tahun yang lalu di perpustakaan nasional. Kalau kau minta reaksiku seperti apa, aku kaget. Sungguh," baik dia maupun mantan adik kelasnya, mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan. Tak menatap mata satu sama lain.

_Tatsuya? Himuro Tatsuya?_

"Rumor apa? Semuanya? Aku tak perlu menyebutkan rumor seperti apa, karena rumor yang beredar tentang Kiseki no Sedai pasti selalu rumor buruk, kan?" kepalanya terus mengulang nama 'Tatsuya'. _Akrab sekali ..._

Meski menunduk, Akashi bisa tahu kalau orang di hadapannya itu kini menatap ke arahnya. "Ya. Rumor buruk. Tapi aku mau dengar darimu langsung."

Yang masih menunduk tersenyum miris.

"Semuanya benar. Tak ada yang perlu kuperjelas."

Sepasang kaki yang memakai sepatu _kets_ abu-abu-putih mendekat satu langkah.

"Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang bisa—"

"Aku bilang aku _ingin mendengarnya darimu langsung_."

Kedua netra merahnya terpaksa bertemu dengan netra kelabu Nijimura yang menuntut.

**X.x.X**

"Semuanya berubah buruk semenjak kemampuan mereka berkembang pesat. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk seukuran anak SMP. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain harus mengimbangi mereka."

"'Dia' ada karena kau menantang Murasakibara _one-on-one_ , kan?"

Akashi terkesiap. Dia menatap wajah mantan kakak kelasnya itu kaget tak percaya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa bisa tahu sejauh itu? Kenapa?_

"Aku mendengar dari Tatsuya yang mendengar langsung dari Murasakibara."

' _Tatsuya' lagi ..._

Pemuda yang nanti Desember berusia enam belas tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya, memilih untuk menatap lurus tubuh di hadapannya. "... lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui?"

"Hanya yang kudengar dan yang kudapat dari koran dan majalah."

"Tidak ada berita yang bagus."

"Benarkah? Lalu kemenangan berturut-turut Teikou menurutmu bukan hal bagus? Rakuzan yang memenangkan Interhigh itu bukan berita yang bagus?" Nijimura membalas.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku yakin, Nijimura- _san_ tahu apa yang kumaksud _tidak bagus_."

"Skor 111-11?"

Tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

_Terlalu banyak ... terlalu banyak yang Nijimura-san ketahui ..._

"Kiseki no Sedai bukan tim yang baik meski kami mempunyai _skill_ di atas rata-rata," mendadak tenggorokannya terasa mengering, "perangai kami buruk, saking buruknya sampai menyakiti orang lain. Contoh nyatanya Kuroko. Aku tahu dia hancur, tapi aku tak bisa membayangkan dia sehancur apa; juga anggota yang lain, bagaimana efek yang terjadi pada mereka setelah berada di bawah pimpinanku ... aku tidak tahu."

Nijimura Shuuzou tak membalas, seolah tahu kalau Akashi masih punya cerita yang belum dilanjutkan. Dia memilih untuk diam; dan memperhatikan wajah mantan _kouhai_ -nya yang kini menatap lurus ke kancing kemejanya.

"Meski ini kesalahan _nya_ , dia dan aku tak ada bedanya ...," suaranya lirih. Kaki yang terbalut sepatu olahraga itu mundur satu langkah, kepalanya menunduk.

"Insiden dengan Shuutoku juga, kata-kata tak masuk akal itu, jabatan tangan, kau pasti sudah tahu, kan?" Kepalan tangannya semakin mengeras. Napasnya tiba-tiba tak teratur, bahunya naik-turun dengan cepat. "Jadi aku mohon ... jangan diam saja. Marahi aku, aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa atas kelakuanku selama ini."

Walaupun begitu, Nijimura masih bergeming. Tak melangkah atau membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

"... Nijimura- _san_ ... kau boleh berteriak padaku."

"..."

"Tolong ... tolong jangan diam saja ..."

"..."

"Nijimura- _san_ —"

"Meski hanya ada empat orang di sini, kau pikir aku akan berteriak hanya untuk memarahimu?"

Kepalanya refleks mendongak, menatap Nijimura yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dia artikan.

Mulut itu terbuka lagi, melanjutkan kalimat yang dipotong sengaja. "Aku tidak marah, apalagi kecewa," balas Nijimura pelan.

Pemuda merah itu menggeleng. "... bohong. Kau pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Jangan berlaku baik hanya kasihan padaku."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu." Dahinya mengerut mendengar jawaban-jawaban Nijimura yang di luar ekspetasinya.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Seperti _apa_?"

Akashi Seijuurou memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lapangan yang kosong. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Suatu tempat di dalam hatinya terasa sakit dan mendadak dia merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku—" Perkataannya terpotong; terpotong oleh gerakan Nijimura yang menggenggam tangannya lalu membuka kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal keras. "Telapak tanganmu bisa berdarah tertusuk kukumu, Akashi," begitu katanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. "Nijimura- _san_..."

Lengannya ditarik, masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat milik mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya sempat berdetak lebih keras.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus-terusan seperti ini," satu elusan lembut diterimanya di rambut; membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku salah ... dan aku kaptennya ...," bisiknya lirih.

"Soal 'dia', kau pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa 'dia' bisa muncul. Tapi kalau soal yang lain, misalnya Kiseki no Sedai yang bermain secara individual ... aku bisa setuju. Tim yang kuat seperti itu, jika dipaksa harus bekerja sama, yang ada mereka tidak akan bermain secara optimal—"

"Tapi mempermainkan lawan, tetap salah ... kan?"

Akashi menerima pelukan lebih erat. Beberapa detik dia tak mendengar suara Nijimura untuk melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yang lain?" tanya pemuda yang memeluknya itu tiba-tiba.

Dia mengatur napasnya, menjawab seadanya, "Baik."

"Dengan tim Rakuzan-mu?"

"Baik juga."

"Baguslah."

Kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu kembali terdiam. Kedua tangannya menggantung, tak membalas pelukan mantan kaptennya sedikit pun. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia pikir dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Nijimura lagi dan pembicaraan ini mungkin tidak akan ada.

Namun semua dugaannya salah.

Dan kini hatinya gusar—juga, _kenapa Nijimura-san memelukku?_

"... _ne_ , Akashi ..."

"Ya?"

Entah kenapa, dia bisa membayangkan kalau Nijimura sekarang sedang tersenyum sembari mengelus punggungnya.

"Kenapa, Nijimura- _san_?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kalimat yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya terucap dari bibir orang yang memberikan posisi kapten padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Good job, Captain_ Akashi. _You have worked hard for this two years. You're the best captain ever_."

Yang dia tahu ... dirinya langsung membalas pelukan erat Nijimura dan membuat kemeja abu-abu itu basah oleh likuid bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

**X.x.X**

Akashi mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum. Sekali lagi dia menatap Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua itu membalas dengan mengacak rambut mantan adik kelasnya dan senyuman hangat.

"Mungkin mereka sudah selesai makan, Akashi," canda Nijimura tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang diajak bicara olehnya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, kita makan berdua saja. Aku ingin mendengar cerita Nijimura- _san_ selama tinggal di sana."

Pemilik zodiak Cancer itu melepas _snapback_ -nya dan memakaikannya pada Akashi. "Oke."

"Eh? Topinya?" Tangannya memegang _snapback_ itu bingung.

"Untuk menutupi wajahmu, Akashi- _sama_. Kau mau orang-orang tahu kau habis menangis?"

Kedua ujung bibirnya naik, tersenyum geli.

"Ah, kalian berdua yang di sana. Pergi ke restoran sekarang?" Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap dua orang yang dikenalnya tampak berdiri berdampingan tak jauh dari sana. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. "Ayo kita pergi bersama," katanya melanjutkan ucapan Nijimura.

Midorima dan Takao saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Akashi mengambil tasnya dan disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Dia mulai berjalan di samping si pemuda hitam.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku ingin bertanya. Kau, kan tinggal di L.A, kalau begitu kenal Jabberwock?" dia bertanya saat empat pasang kaki itu sudah melangkah meninggalkan lapangan yang kosong sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

Yang ditanya mengacak rambutnya. "Ya begitulah. Tatsuya dan aku pernah bermasalahan dengan mereka. Nash dan teman-temannya pernah mengacau. Dan aku sendiri pernah punya urusan pribadi dengan si pirang itu. Argh sialan, mengingat hal itu membuat darahku kembali mendidih."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cari ribut. Dia menggoda adikku— _OH MY GOD, SHE IS A FIFTEEN YEAR-OLD GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE!_ "

Akashi Seijuurou tertawa kecil, apalagi setelah mendengar Nijimura yang entah keceplosan atau tidak mengucapkan kalimat dengan bahasa Inggris. "Bahasa Inggrismu?"

"Lancar. Setidaknya untuk ukuran percakapan biasa aku masih bisa mengikuti. Kalau untuk urusan akademi ... terkadang masih bingung."

"Wah, itu bagus. Aku sendiri belum tentu bisa kalau harus mengobrol dengan bahasa Inggris. Aku lebih pintar teori dibandingkan praktek."

"Kalau begitu saat mengobrol denganku pakai bahasa Inggris saja."

"Baiklah," dia menatap ke samping, "boleh minta kontakmu? Ah, kau di sini sampai kapan?"

Nijimura Shuuzou mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atik sebentar untuk menunjukkan kontaknya yang baru. "Sampai liburan musim panas selesai, jadi masih lama," ponsel berwarna hitam itu disodorkan pada Akashi.

"Jalan-jalan bersama? Menghabiskan waktu di Tokyo selama liburan musim panas menurutku bukan hal yang buruk," ponsel miliknya dikeluarkan dan dia menyalin nomor telepon juga alamat _e-mail_ Nijimura yang baru.

"Oh, boleh juga. Sama yang lain kalau bisa."

"Iya," dia melirik singkat pada Midorima yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan radius dua meter. "Bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, juga Kuroko dan Momoi."

"Ah benar, Momoi juga."

Akashi mengembalikan ponsel orang di sampingnya. Langkah mereka teratur, berjalan bersamaan. Dia menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di otaknya.

"Kau memanggil Himuro Tatsuya dengan Tatsuya."

"Hm. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Netra merahnya diarahkan ke jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. "Tidak, untuk apa."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Shuuzou saja. Aku akan memanggilmu Seijuurou. Lagipula, berbicara denganmu sama saja dengan berbicara pada orang dewasa, aku jadi suka lupa usiamu itu sebenarnya berapa."

Bibirnya membentuk kurva. Tersenyum geli dengan opini yang dilemparkan oleh Nijimura.

"Baiklah," dia berdeham, "... Shuuzou."

" _Ne_ , Seijuurou."

Akashi dan Nijimura tertawa bersama, mengabaikan kedua orang di belakang mereka yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Ini hutang buat diri sendiri. Dan sebenernya ide buat Nijimura-muncul-di-pertandingan itu udah banyak banget berseliweran di otak. Dari yang ternyata dia kenal Nash, dia tiba-tiba muncul pas Jabberwock time out, dia yang muncul pas final, inilah itulah sampai akhirnya dengan rilisnya EG6 kemarin jadinya kayak gini.
> 
> (EG6 yang berarti sama dengan chapter yang didedikasikan pada TakaMido/MidoTaka-shipper dan AkaMido/MidoAka-shipper meski inti dari keseluruhan chapter tersebut adalah Takao cemburu) (maaf ini delusi fangirl)
> 
> Kenapa saya buat hasilnya seri? Pls, ini mirip banget sama tim Hiruma (Team National Japan) vs tim Clifford (Team National America). Secara keseluruhan, menurut saya Kuroko no Basuke emang sedikit banyak mirip Eyeshield 21 sih, apalagi 'ending'-nya Jepang vs Amerika. Jadi ya ... anggap aja semacam 'udah ketauan'.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?
> 
> p.s: mungkin yang suka MdTk/TkMd tema friendship bisa dibaca side story-nya juga? :)


End file.
